poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Transferring Relentless Rust/Monstrox's origins
Here's how Transferring Relentless Rust and Monstrox's origins goes in Mount Thunderstrox. Monstrox and his generals minus one general arrive at Mount Thunderstrox Monstrox: Come on, Magmar. And bring the tablet. General Magmar: Yes, sir. they arrive at the top until they stop General Magmar: So, we're here with the tablet, and that's there. Now what? Monstrox: The staff is like a key. Insert it, and transfer Relentless Rust into the first stone pillar. music plays in the background Monstrox: Transfer Forbidden Power! evilly inserts Monstrox's staff and turns it then the top spins General Magmar: In magic dark we always trust, now take this power of Relentless Rust! Relentless Rust gets transferred to the first stone pillar General Magmar: Uh, sir, is it just me or did that stone pillar just transfer the Forbidden Power? Monstrox: You see, Mr. Literal, that's why we gotta go search for another one! General Magmar: So, what happens when we transfer all the Forbidden Powers? Monstrox: We fulfill the prophecy of the Colossus of Ultimate Destruction. We gotta collect nine more Forbidden Powers to fill in the standing stones and complete him. General Magmar: Then what? Monstrox: Then, the Stone Colossus will come to life and we will use it to lay waste to this entire land. General Magmar: A giant stone colossus. Impressive. Severus Snape: Master, General Kozu has returned. General Magmar: Excellent. Monstrox: Kozu arrive with the Forbidden Power of Ravaging Rot Another Forbidden Power? Have you been holding out on me? General Magmar: No, just saving something for you, sir. Remember, I do this because I care. brings the Rogul to life puts it on Monstrox's staff General Kozu: I recommend we try this new power. Monstrox: Good idea. the Fortrex Merlok 2.0: his throat Many years ago, Monstrox was a member of the Wizards' Council. begins Merlok 2.0: It was the Order of most Powerful Magicians in all of Equestria. Among them was Monstrox. We were in the pursuit of magical knowledge. We wanted to classify and catalog all magic to make sure it was neatly organized and under control, but Monstrox used ever more dangerous spells. Monstrox did discover new types of magic, powerful, dark and very destructive: Relentless Rust, Ravaging Rot, Collapsing Crumble, Blazing Burn, uh, well the others escaped me at the moment, I'm afraid. Sure if literation is involved, but I don't-- He had to be stopped, and I was the one to do it. The spells were one of a kind, and needed to be complex, and needed to be angered to a specific charm. Monstrox drove himself mad casting them, but in the end, I was victorious. Monstrox was jailed, but made a daring escape. The so-called "Forbidden Powers" were outlawed. I tried to destroy the powers, but it couldn't be done. So, I sealed them into stone tablets. Then a stone guardian was sent to guard them, and I've hid them at far points across the land. ends Merlok 2.0: It's these Forbidden Powers that I believe Monstrox and Magmar are seeking. Skylor: How could this get any worse? Merlok 2.0: The council thought Monstrox was merely using the Forbidden Powers, but he was, in fact, collecting them. The Forbidden Powers are so powerful, I can feel a disturbance when one was cast. When I had a body, that is. Lloyd Garmadon: Don't worry, Merlok. Twilight Sparkle: We'll stop them before they find any more Forbidden Powers. Lloyd Garmadon: Twilight's right. She and I will go to Monstrox's castle for answers. Merlok 2.0: Huzzah! The two of you must go there at once. The Forbidden Powers cannot be allowed to lose upon this realm again. and Lloyd go to the Redoubt of Ruination